Kitahara Ren
"It's Izumi. Geez, the same room and the same class, it's getting tiresome indeed. Guilty." -' Kitahara Ren '' Appearance Kitahara has red-purple hair and Persian green eyes. In his school uniform, Kitahara wears the school's vest with his tie loose and blazer folded up to his elbows. In his training attire, he wears a Persian green t-shirt and a pair of black pants which stops below his knee. His training jacket is tied around his waist and he wears black dancing shoes. Personality Kitahara seems to be lazy and condescending at first, as he doesn't try his hardest to win the part in the 'Shadow and Lights' musical - believing he will get the role even if he doesn't try. He has a habit of pointing out people's flaws, calling Toraishi and Hoshitani 'carefree bees' and casually accusing people of being 'guilty'. However, once motivated, he is a very hard worker who allows no one to stand between him and his goal. History Relationships Trivia * His Zodiac sign is Taurus. * He is roommates with Toraishi. * During middle school, his roommate was Tsukigami. * Based on Star-Myu Q&A Volume 4: ** Sazanami's first impression of him was that he had a good build, Nanjo said he had cute eyes. He isn't sure about it but he knows he has a good face. ** He has good fighting spirit but he can never win against his police officer father and senpai. ** His weak point is thinking that his father and senpai are stronger than him. ** He is often called Ren. ** He prefers traveling by car since it is the easiest. ** Usually in his report book will be contact information of people who wishes to get to know his two sisters. ** He cannot forgive when it is not too hot? ** The first thing he does is to check his phone when he wakes up. ** He favorite food is nerimono. ** He spends his days off by messing with Izumi, meeting with his teammates, going to the gym or a part time job. ** One bad thing about him is studying, but he will do it for Ayanagi as the people here are too smart. ** His favorite place is his workplace as he like acting and modeling since the tension is always high. ** He relieves stress by messing with Izumi, Ugawa and Hachiya. They will always fall for it. ** What he wishes to do is to make Izumi stop talking with his girlfriend on the phone since it is also his private time too. ** He is good at P.E. and music which earns a comment that he is the same as Inumine from Toraishi. ** Toraishi laughs at him when he talks about the subjects he is bad at. ** He prefers sleeping over eating. ** His favorite drink is hot barley tea since it is cheap and can get it in a bottle. ** He is dexterous with his hands and repairs his own clothes and shoes by himself. ** He never thought about the weather but isn't sunny normal? ** Last words: "Well, I'll take the second year training with no problem, but I'm worried about getting bored because it'll be too easy to win. Guilt!" * Meaning of Kitahara's name: ** 北 (Minami) : North ** 原 (Hara) : original ** 廉 (Ren) : grounds, suspicion List of Songs * '''TERRITORY (Duet with Toraishi Izumi)''CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 4☆ * '''FACE-OFF' (with Kuga Shuu and Toraishi Izumi)Season 2 Act 7 / CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 7☆ * REFLECTION (Duet with Nanjo Koki)''CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 7☆ * '''Storytellers' (with Ageha Riku, Hachiya So and Nanjo Koki)OVA 3 Bonus Content / CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 10☆ * (with Ageha Riku, Hachiya So and Nanjo Koki)''CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 12☆ * ''(with all cast members)Season 2 Act 12 / CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 12☆ Gallery Season 2 Kitahara002.jpg|Profile kitahara003.jpg|Season 2 Website's Profile S2 5-2.png|Episode 5 Eyecatch 2 S2 End7.jpg|Epsiode 7 End Card s2_op_004.png|Opening Theme S2 ed 002.png|Ending Theme S2 e06 stitch 011.PNG|Episode 6 Full-length Image OVA 3 OVA3 Eyecatch 2.PNG|OVA 3 Eyecatch 2 OVA 3 Ending Theme 2.PNG|OVA 3 Ending Theme Season 3 S3 5-1.PNG|Episode 5 Eyecatch 1 S3 12-2.PNG|Episode 12 Eyecatch 2 S3 End5.PNG|Episode 5 End Card s3_e05_stitch_004_sharpen.PNG|Episode 5 Full-length Image s3_e05_stitch_005_sharpen.PNG|Episode 5 Full-length Image Miscellaneous ARHPBD024A.jpg|Birthday Card Year 2 (2016-2017) Constellation 024A.jpg|Birthday Card Year 3 (2017-2018) Theme「Zodiac Sign」 Birthday Card Year 4 Season 024a.jpg|Birthday Card Year 4 (2018-2019) Theme「Season」 HRHPBD2017024.png|Birthday Card 2017 by Hidou Ren HRHPBD2017Group5TeamYuzurihaSazanami.png|Birthday Card 2017 by Hidou Ren SD024.gif|SD Main Main Icon (25) Kitahara Ren.jpg|Twitter Icon Main PASH! 2017.05 LQ.jpg|PASH! Magazine May '17 S2BDDVDBOXAMZ.jpg|Season 2 BD.DVD Box Set (Amazon ver.) Halloween 2017 021.jpg|Twitter Halloween Event 2017 Nazo-myu.png|Star-Myu x Real Mystery Solving Game (NAZO×NAZO劇団) References Navigation Category:Characters